


In A Snap

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Megamind is a sad boy, Multi, That's it, They die, just saddness, the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: A nice day in the park





	In A Snap

**Author's Note:**

> to be rewritten

It started as a nice day. Minion had wanted them to go out for a bit, so they went out to the park, Wayne racing around them in circles while Roxanne and Megamind walked hand in hand. 

It was a clear day, not a single cloud in the sky, and Megamind grinned, feeling calmer than he had in years. He loved them all so much. 

“Whatcha thinking about, love?” Roxanne leaned over, watching Wayne stop behind them, slinging an arm over Megamind’s shoulders. Megamind laughed softly, shrugging. 

“Just... I love you all.” 

“Sir?”

Megamind turned quickly, hearing the panic in Minion’s voice. Usually it was something simple, since it was often that the body disconnected, and Minion tried to keep moving and couldn’t. A simply fix, but it still scared Minion on time. 

This was different. 

Megamind watched in horror as the water in Minion’s tank turned a murky grey, as Minion turned to dust. Megamind moved over to him quickly, grabbing onto the tank, eyes wide. “Minion!” 

“Megs?” He turned quickly, eyes wide. Roxanne stared at her hands as they flaked away. She looked up at him, chest heaving, reaching towards him, body disintegrating. He glanced to Wayne, only to see him disappearing as well. 

“No, nononon-” He grabbed for Roxanne, her arm disappearing under his grasp as she collapsed, nothing holding her up any longer. Wayne fell to his knees, grabbing onto Megamind’s arm, slipping off slower than the others. 

Minion was already gone, Roxanne was gone, and Megamind clung onto Wayne with everything he had, trying to keep him from leaving him too. Wayne held onto him tightly, whimpering softly. 

“It’ll be okay, little buddy, you’re okay.” Megamind sobbed softly, collapsing on himself as Wayne drifted into dust in his arms. Hands shaking, he curled, grabbing at the dust that used to be his loves, shaking, barely hearing the crash as Minion’s body finally fell to the ground, registering it’s controller gone. The tank shattered, spilling the murky water it held. 

Megamind whimpered, slowly laying down in the pile of ash, tears dripping down as his face, wondering why he couldn’t have been the one to go instead.


End file.
